This invention relates to model airplanes, and particularly to model airplane fuselages molded of rigid foam.
From the manufacturer's point of view, a desirable model airplane is one that is easy to make, is sturdy, and is realistic enough to be attractive to the typical model airplane user. Model airplanes made from molded plastic foam satisfy these criteria and such planes are made. Modern molding techniques make many components easy to manufacture; the components are reasonably sturdy, and easy to repair if broken; and three-dimensional, realistic shapes can be formed with relative ease. Many other qualities of foam, such as its light weight and inexpensive nature, make it desirable for use for model airplanes. However, the advantages of foam for model airplane construction have not been fully utilized partially because some shapes that are desirable for model airplanes may require complicated molding techniques and apparatus.
For example, a typical model airplane is assembled by inserting a wing, a stabilizer, and a rudder into a fuselage. Usually, slots are provided in the fuselage for these components. However, the slots in the fuselage for the wing and stabilizer are horizontal whereas the slot for the rudder is vertical. Molding such differently-oriented slots simultaneously in the fuselage is difficult. To create slots in two directions would require costly side action camming devices. Moreover, cast aluminum molds are frequently used for expanded foam injection molding because of their desirable thermal characteristics. Side action devices are especially not desirable for aluminum molds--the wear factor from the required movement is too high.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an attractive model airplane that can be produced from rigid plastic foam with simple injection molding techniques.
It is another object of the invention to provide a model airplane fuselage that can be molded from a simple draw mold, with the capability of receiving both horizontally and vertically inserted components.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.